The New Age of Olympus- SYOC form
by Sky.of.Fire
Summary: The heroes we all know of Camp Half-Blood have passed and are now just stories of past heroes. The titans have risen again, led by Tethys. New heroes are needed to destroy this threat. SYOC; closed.
1. Information

**Rules:**

I'm not accepting any more than 10 OC's

Only one child from each God or Titan

No god-modding or perfect characters

I don't have to accept your character

An oracle position is open and doesn't count as one of the 10

Only 1 OC per person

**Plot:**

It has been years the demigods we all know have passed. The titans have risen again, this time more powerful, and more prepared than before. This time they are led by the titan Tethys, Kronos still not fully formed enough to fight alongside them. Their first goal is to take out Camp Half-Blood. You can either join the Camp, or may even join the Titan army.

**OC Sheet: **

** -Name: **(Full name)

-**Nicknames:**

-**Age: **(between 13-18)

-**Godly/Titan Parent: **

-**Appearance: **(Be very descriptive!)

**Hair: **

**Eyes:**

**Build:**

**Skin Tone: **

**Facial Features: **(nose, face shape, lips, etc)

**Usual Clothing: **

**Ethnicity/ies: **

**Other:**

**-Personality: **(Descriptive)

** -Negative Traits: **(At least 3 sentences)

** -Positive Traits:** (At least 3 sentences)

**-Weaknesses: **(More than 4)

**-Strengths: **(Less than 6)

**-Likes:**

**-Dislikes:**

** -Other: **

**-Fears:**

**-Fatal Flaw:**

**-History: **(Explain why they are the way they are now, no less than a paragraph)

**-Preferred Weapons:**

**-Magical Items: **(If there are any, and no more than 3)

-**Affiliation: **(Titans or Gods)

**-Anything Else:**


	2. First Five Accepted

**Thanks for everyone who applied! **

**So far Apollo, Selene, Hades, Typhon, Khione, and the oracle are taken. No more minor god/goddess and Typhon was the only exception. I've accepted 4 girls (not including the oracle) and only 1 boy, so you can probably guess what your chances are of getting a girl OC accepted. **

**Also, the OC's I make don't count towards the 10, so no need to worry about me taking all of the spots :P **

* * *

**Oracle: (****ShadowDude90) **

-Name: Riley Kramer

-Nicknames: RiRi, Riles, Oracle girl

-Age: 16

-Godly/Titan Parent: none

-Appearance: She's a relatively average girl. Riley's 5'6, her hair is naturally light brown, she's in fairly good shape and she's mortal. What makes her unique though are the little quirks to her appearance. She loves to dye her hair different colors, right now it's a light cotton candy pink, last week it was cobalt blue. Her skin is as white as ice but by the end of summer her skin goes from ice to porcelain. Riley's eyes look vaguely Hebrew and her nose is Germanic. The shape of her head is round and she has these cute small plump lips. Riley never looks her age, she's 16 and often gets mistaken for younger. She jokes that she ages a year slow.

~Hair: Shoulder length, slightly thin, cotton candy pink, layered.

~Eyes: Grey, big, vaguely hebrew

~Build: she has a naturally curvy build but since coming to camp she's lost a few pounds

~Skin Tone: Ice white

~Facial Features: Her nose has a small hump to it and her cheekbones are high and wide. Her lips are small and plump and her face is round. She looks younger than 16.

~Usual Clothing: She wears a long white flowy tunic top and purple-black striped leggings. Riley always wears her black soccer cleats, she hasn't died once in them.

~Ethnicity/ies: White European

~Other: She's running to camp, she hasn't seen Chiron out of the wheelchair, she hasn't met anyone, she can see through the mist.

-Personality: Riley is a quirky life loving person. Her favourite thing to do is travel and she enjoys being in New York City, the culture capital of the world. She's a relatively chill person, taking things calmly and not being phased by much (though she's in for a surprise when she sees the camp while it's alive.) Riley loves celebrating and enjoying festivities; party planning is totally her thing. There is a serious side to her and in a serious situation she likes to be aware of all truths of a situation so she can decide what to do. She's a bit of a dare devil and will want to try everything at camp at least once. She's also a dreamer and generally is an eternal optimist with the mindset that anything can happen if you try. She likes music and one of her favourite things to do is go running while listening to Imagine Dragons. Riley's good at analysing situations and a brag right of her's is that she's queen of riddles and puzzles. She's an affectionate person (which she's tries to restrain around those who song know her/don't like her well) and warms up to others easily. She adores being carried more than anything else. Piggy back rides, bridal style, on the shoulders, she loves being carried. Riley has this beach bum carpe diem type attitude towards things and likes to help in whatever way she can.

~Negative Traits:  
-She's a very lucid dreamer and often hears messages not meant for her.  
-She's impulsive  
-She's too trusting. After all, she didn't sneak out the back enterance of the theatre when Apollo asked to pull her aside.

~Positive Traits:  
-Riley is a quick learner and adapts to things quickly  
-Riley's passionate and most of the time radiates a goodness from loving life (she won't stop something until she succeeds.)  
-She's very charismatic and good at cheering others up.

~Weaknesses:  
-She's mortal and very untrained in fighting.  
-She doesn't know any of the do's and don't's or what's what knowledge that's crucial to the camp/Olympian world  
-She's curious  
-She sometimes acts without considering the negative consequences.

~Strengths: (Less than 6)  
-Good at paying attention to small details  
-Intuitive  
-She has a lot of perseverance  
-Learns Quickly

~Likes: She's into experimenting with new hobbies and if, say, playing the violin doesn't work out she'll be trying to bake soufflés. Riley's kinda a hipster and enjoys discovering undiscovered book series and shows. She loves dancing and planning parties. That's another thing she loves to do, plan. Planning keeps the control freak side of her at bay and she's very peppy doing it. A like of her's is swimming. She brought her calico cat "Achoo Meowski" with her and she loves him so much.

~Dislikes: One thing Riley has an off-on friendship with is her cat Achoo Meowski who stowed away (unallowed ) in her duffle bag if clothes. She doesn't like olives or greasy foods and is in the debate of going vegetarian purely for its lack of greasy food. Another dislike of her's are advertisements playing on pandora or spotify. She's not a big fan of being confined to a location like a prisoner either and would in fact try to get revenge on the person who demanded her confinement. Riley was never happy with the boring church ceremonies (good thing those are done now. She also hates when she's lied to. You'll get the silent treatment from her if that happens.

~Other: whenever anyone gets upset she runs her fingers through their hair and start's playing with it. Her mom taught her this pattern of sorts to massage into her hair and it always comforted her

-Fears:  
• Pitch blackness: She's scared of not being able to see what's around her.  
• Falling: It's not the height she's afraid of, if she feels safe she likes heights. She hates the sensation of falling.

-Fatal Flaw: Too Trusting

-History: Riley was raised a Catholic but she was eternally bored to death with it. When she was 16 she snuck off to go to a broadway show. The guy who sold her tickets told her she was 'the lucky 100th customer' and got a free ticket. This surprised her but she just rolled with it. The next surprise was the guy she sat next to in the theatre was the same guy who gave her the ticket. During the show he would ask her weird questions like 'so have you seen anything weird lately?' or 'Just how catholic are you?' The show ended and he pulled her aside and gave her a card telling her that if she wanted a totally awesome job blessed by the sun she should call this number. Riley thought the whole thing was really sketchy and didn't want to get kidnapped like Liam Neeson's daughter in Taken. She held off calling until she couldn't take being assistant teacher in Sunday school anymore. Which was the end of summer. Riley ran out of the church and called the number on the card. The guy answered and promised to be there tomorrow at 7:12pm He picked her up in his flying sun convertible and took her to Camp Half-Blood and told her that his name was Apollo and explained that he was a God and made her Oracle. Riley thought the whole thing was awesome and loved the idea of camp. This first 12 hours of night was also her last 12 hours because her parents demanded her back and called her a heathen for believing she was the all powerful oracle (yes she exaggerated but this was only in attempt to get them to let her stay.) Riley used mist to forge a note saying that she was going to a private school and ran away. She is currently running to the camp. She doesn't have enough money for the taxi to take her to camp, but she hopes Apollo can help her out again.

-Preferred Weapons: none. She might learn Archery for fun.

-Magical Items: Mist

-Affiliation: Gods. She doesn't know much, actually she knows nothing, on the gods except that she's siding with Apollo.

* * *

**Apollo: (C. J. Selgas) **

Name: (Full name) Tara Evander

Nicknames: Everyone calls her by her last name; Evander.

Age: 16

Godly/Titan Parent: Apollo

-APPEARANCE:

~Hair: Her hair is a tinge of auburn, which is not too red/ginger and not too brown, either. She ties it in a ponytail all the time, with a few loose strands hanging down beside her ears. It's curly, but not to the extent in which it looks spread out.

~Eyes: Her eyes are a shade of bluish-gray with a few gold flecks, but when her mood darkens it seems to turn into a darker shade of blue. Her pupils are slightly larger than the general size and her eyes are almond shaped.

~Build: Tara is skinny, but this is made up by her fast and agile movements. Her size makes her quicker.

~Skin Tone: She is generally fair-skinned but at some times it changes into a tinge of olive.

~Facial Features: Tara has an oval shaped face, with a strong jawline and pointy ears. Her eyebrows are slightly upturned, and somehow look alert even if she doesn't intend to. She has a scar above her right eyebrow which is large enough to be noticeable, yet small enough to be ignored.

~Usual clothing: Tara has one rule when it comes to clothes: she won't wear one set of clothing consecutively. She usually wears plain t-shirts that are stained with paint and doodles. Even her jeans are always stained with watercolors and melted crayons. She doesn't really care about this though, because it's her way of expressing her love for art. She wears rubber shoes all the time, but it doesn't seem to get stained because Tara has a habit of painting with her feet.

~Ethnicity(ies): European. To be more specific, she is partially Scottish and partially German.

~Other: Also, Tara has a sundial watch that was a gift from her father. (Just thought that this was the particular place to put it.) She also has a sun-shaped birthmark near her nape, just below her ears.

Personality: Tara is what you call a witty and intelligent person. She can argue her point with you until she has proven that she's right. Tara has a straightforward manner of speaking and can be sarcastic to you, but wouldn't say something offensive until you say something offensive to her. Even when usually calm and collected, she has a short fuse when pushed too far, though, and can be very dangerous when provoked. Most of the time, she's locked up in her cabin, painting, but that doesn't mean she's a loner. In fact, she gets along well with almost everyone at camp. Tara has a critical mind, making decisions out of sound judgement and analyzing the situation before acting. She never judges too quickly, but at the same time never opens up so easily. In this case, though, she's has a more distrustful nature, even if you are already friends. She has never, ever, trusted anyone in her likely short life (see History). This leads her to become independent, never listening to others' advice. But she doesn't try to go too overboard, though. At some times, she would never admit her failure, but wouldn't proclaim that she succeeded, either. She uses cruel sarcasm to motivate people, and wouldn't care about what they feel about it. She sticks to only one goal, and unless that goal is finished, she wouldn't move on to another one. She is rather oblivious to what people feel about her, but is very open-minded and can somehow read people's emotions. She is quite secretive, and never, EVER, entrusts her secrets to others. Tara is quite good at hiding her true emotions, as she thinks that it would make her enemy catch her off guard, especially in fighting.

~Negative Traits: Tara is too oblivious about what people feel about her, and wouldn't even care if they feel that way. She is very distrustful, which leads to a few of her flaws, such as her extreme independence and secretive nature. Tara can be rather blunt, especially in her manner of speaking, which can lead others to get really offended behind her back.

~Positive Traits: She analyzes situations and makes decisions out of sound judgement, something that most people admire about her. Tara is quite witty and intelligent, somehow rivaling some of the Athena kids in a game that requires the usage of the brain (like chess).

~Weaknesses:  
- Climbing (especially in the lava wall)  
- Too oblivious  
- Too secretive  
- Too independent  
- Quite blunt  
- Hand-to-hand combat (though we could conclude that she punches too hard and too painfully.)

~Strengths:  
- Archery  
- Swordfighting  
- Chess

~Likes:  
- Drawing  
- Painting  
- Singing  
- Music  
- Playing instruments  
- Watching the sun rise

~Dislikes:  
- Monkeys  
- Deep bodies of water  
- People who go too overboard on anything  
- Crowded places  
- Parties (which makes the Dionysus cabin furious at her)

~Other: None

-Fears:  
- Darkness  
- Dying because of her Achilles heel  
- Revealing her secret  
- Deep bodies of water  
- Opening up to others

-Fatal Flaw: Independence and Distrust. These are closely connected, since Tara doesn't trust anyone which leads her to work independently.

-History: On her mother's side, Tara is the descendant of the hero Achilles (I'll explain later.). But it isn't happy to be one; Achilles' descendants inherited his Achilles heel. It was located at her neck, just below the back of her ears and near her birthmark, making it an easily targeted spot. Her mother, Claire Evander, became so overprotective, prompting her to raise Tara with a strict fist. Tara was taught to never trust others, in fear that this could lead to her death. They would constantly move from country to country, making Tara a multilingual child. Claire was clear-sighted, making her prone to monster sightings. This, added with the paranoia and fear of getting her child killed, turned her insane. Tara grew up self-studying herself what she thought were important topics, one of which is Greek Mythology. This is how she developed her sense of independence and it became the reason to why she was rather responsible. She was accompanied by her insane mother who was frequently visited by Dr. Mycroft, her mysterious psychiatrist. One night, the insane Claire took a knife from the kitchen, went to Tara's room and attacked her. Tara couldn't do anything but fight her mother back. She reluctantly injured Claire before getting wounded herself. Little did she know, it was Claire's Achilles heel that she had stabbed, and this lead to her death. Before losing consciousness, she sees Dr. Mycroft take off his pants and reveal himself to be a satyr. He took her to Camp Half-Blood, where she was treated back to health. She currently lives there now. Apollo once appeared to her and told her that the only way to remove her Achilles heel is to go to the darkest darkness and light it up.

-Preferred weapons: Like all children of Apollo, Tara is an excellent archer. She uses bows and arrows and crossbows quite well. She has also trained herself to fight using a sword in case her long-ranged weapon runs out of ammunition.

-Magical Items: Her sundial watch (remember that? hehehehe) turns into a shield when the gnomon (google it if you don't know what that is) is twisted.

-Affiliation: Gods

-Anything else: She has photokinesis, the ability to manipulate light.

* * *

**Selene: (enmfaming4) **

-Name: Leonata Isabella Olivieri

-Nicknames: Leonata hates her name with a passion, so she tells everyone to call her Nata.

-Age: 16

-Godly/Titan Parent: Selene; titan goddess of the moon.

-Appearance: Freya Tingley (for reference.)

~Hair: Black, frizzy curls that cascade down her back.

~Eyes: Innocent-looking round blue-green eyes.

~Build: Thin; not very muscular.

~Skin Tone: Fair, and she's got lots of tiny, light freckles along her cheeks and nose.

~Facial Features: Nata's got a cute little button nose, and an oval shaped face. Her upper lip is slightly thinner than her lower lip.

~Usual Clothing: A CHB shirt, (or a regular shirt). Denim short shorts and black converse with neon accents. If it's cold, sometimes a hoodie on top with skinny jeans instead of shorts.

~Ethnicity/ies: Italian/American

~Other: N/A

-Personality: Nata's the laziest person you will ever meet. She's constantly zoning out and dozing off. She can't seem to carry a conversation to save her life, and that's really just because of the zoning out problem. If she wasn't the daughter of the god of sleep, she'd probably be the really perky girl who attempts to be friends with everybody, but fate just decided to be cruel and make her parent a Greek titan. Yep. So cruel. Anyways, yeah, she wants to make friends and be social, and sometimes she'll be able to do that, but just sometimes. The other times she's napping in her cabin. And, school? A total no. It's a miracle if you can find Leonata not sleeping in class, or even present, for that matter. If she's not in class, you can usually find her snoring in the janitor's closet. He doesn't even care anymore, she's done it so much.

~Negative Traits: Nata's a slacker, plain and simple. Even if she wasn't tired all the time she'd be one. But, when she isn't, she can get to the point of being annoying. Her usual day consists of doing practically nothing productive.

~Positive Traits: Well, she wants to get to know everybody. She really loves music. And, she attempts to be nice all the time.

~Weaknesses: Paying attention, being physically strong, thinking things through, keeping secrets, using a sword. Or a bow and arrow.

~Strengths: Playing the piano, sleeping, hiding, being friendly, using knives.

~Likes: Bread in any size, shape, or form, the same goes for cheese, the color purple, knives, sleeping

~Dislikes: Vegetables, the color orange, learning

~Other: N/A

-Fears: The unknown, heights, insects, sun poisoning.

-Fatal Flaw: Too ignorant

-History: Nata was born in Italy. Before she even turned one, her father married her new stepmother, complete with a stepsister that was almost 15 years older than her. It actually worked out pretty well, since Leonata was so young when it happened. Her stepsister kind of became her second mother since her stepmother didn't like her that much, and her father was sleeping all the time because his job of being an astronomer required him to be up practically all night. Anyways, Nata's stepmother's job required them all to move to New York, and that was exactly what they did when she was 7. Which meant a new school. It was exactly where she got the habit of skipping out on class; Leonata only knew how to speak Italian when they moved, and she hated going to school where she had no idea what anybody was talking about. She didn't learn how to speak fluent English until she turned 9, and was at her third school since she came to America. It just went on like that until she was dropped off at CHB when she was 12, and eventually became a year rounder since school was really just pointless for her; she never learned anything.

-Preferred Weapons: Knives

-Magical Items: None

-Affiliation: Titans, for now

-Anything Else: Don't think so!

* * *

**Khione: (PercyJacksonAlways) **

-Name: Charlotte Lace

-Nickname: Char (That's usually used by people who know her. It's just a short form.) Icicle (That's for people who are teasing her. Sometimes, her close friend would call her that just for fun.)

-Age: 17

-Godly/Titan Parent: Khione (goddess of snow)

-Appearance: (I thought the appearance is all described below, so I'm not sure what to put here)

~Hair: Char has chocolate brown hair which reaches the bottom of her shoulder blades, but she usually ties it back in a single ponytail.

~Eyes: She has almond shaped eyes. Her eye colour is very light blue, with streaks of silver/white on the iris if you looked closely.

~Build: She is 5'4, slightly taller than average for a girl. She has slightly visible muscles from her training at camp. She is thin, though not underweight either.

~Skin Tone: Char has naturally pale skin (since her mother was Khione), but from spending plenty of time in the sun and training, she has received a slight tan.

~Facial Features: Her face takes an oval shape. People have said that her blue eyes were intimidating, although Char doesn't think so. The end of her nose is sharp. Char has relatively small ears, with an attached ear lobe with no piercings.

~Usual Clothing: She usually wears a loose, thin cotton white blouse with the sleeves rolled up as it is more practical during training at camp. She wears a black, leather belt at her hips, over her blouse, so her ends of her loose blouse wouldn't get in the way. Charlotte wears a faded, light blue jeans shorts when she is training, and a dark blue jeans when she isn't training. She always has a silver necklace with a pendant of a snowflake, which she wears around her neck.

~Ethnicity: American (Or do you mean greek or roman demigod? If so, Greek.)

~Other: She has a 3-inch scar on her upper arm, just above the elbow of her right arm, which she got during a swordfighting accident. Even though she ate ambrosia, the wound was really deep, and it left a scar. But most of the time, it is hidden by the sleeve of her blouse.

-Personality: She seems quiet and isolated all the time. This is mainly because people tend to avoid and reject her because her godly parent is Khione, who fought on the bad side in the war. Only when she gets to know them well, then others find her friendly, lively, and humorous. Although that only happens when she opens up her outer, reserved shell. Most people only get to see her outer personality, which is serious, unfriendly, and even cold (excuse the pun). She didn't have many friends, because some people didn't like her from the first time they meet her. Many people looked down on her because she her godly parent Khione is a minor god. But when they are her close friends, she makes sure that they are safe, and is concerned for them. She feels pain and hurt inside when she sees a friend suffer. She will always try to protect them as best as she can. Even if they aren't really her friends, as long as they have helped her once, she feels she has to repay them somehow. Char is usually very in control. She doesn't get angry over little things, unless things get really out of hand, and it really irked her. Even then, she would just shout back, and not go for violent means to sort things out. And because of this, people called her a coward, and tease her about it, in which she would just bottle up her feelings and keep it to herself.

~Negative Traits:  
1) Because many people people tease and bully her, she tends to keep a lot to herself. She is afraid to let out her feelings, or tell anyone her problems, in fear that they would reject her more, or laugh at her. So it makes her have a secretive look, which can be mistaken for having something bad or plotting against people.  
2) She doesn't make friends easily. It takes a long time before she trusts someone completely.  
3) She feels lousy and weak, thinking that everyone is better than her.

~Positive Traits:  
1) She is fun to be with when her close friends are around. Her sarcastic and humorous personality would take over if she feels comfortable.  
2) She is caring, and can understand feelings of rejection or depression very well, because she can relate to that.  
3) She is brave, and willing to sacrifice herself if it would bring good to other people. This is because she feels like no one really like her, and so there is nothing left behind even if she dies.

~Weaknesses:  
1) Her lack of confidence to take the lead, practically makes her lose half her battles before it has even started.  
2) When she lets down her friends, she feels even worse. It makes it hard for her to get up again.  
3) She is sometimes oblivious to being used by other people, until it is already done.  
4) She is bad aim when it comes to bow and arrows or throwing knives. It usually, or all the time, doesn't hit the mark.  
5) She has a phobia of water. So swimming scares her, and she is afraid to go into the water. Mainly because her godly parent is Khione.

~Strengths:  
1) She is very skilled at sword fighting, and is one of the best at camp.  
2) She can freeze any water containing compound. She can melt things too, but it take a lot of energy and concentration, and she feels faint and exhausted after that.  
3) She can freeze water vapour in the air, pull them together to create a 2 inch ice crystal that is shaped in a snowflake. The corners of the crystal is sharp, and she can control it to shoot at enemies to injure them.

~Likes: She likes people who treat others equally, and those who are themselves, not trying to act cool on purpose. She likes people with a sense of humor, and are easy going.

~Dislikes: She hate people who are stuck up and proud, and those who are so full of themselves. Those who try to be popular by changing their personality. She hates it when people bully others to look strong.

~Other: She has a big secret: Khione had once persuaded her to fight for Tethys, and she had considered doing it, only to change a mind and refuse the offer.

-Fears: She has a phobia of large water bodies (I think I mentioned before). She fears to see her friends suffer because of her.

-Fatal Flaw: Lack of confidence

-History: Her father met Khione when he went trekking in the snow mountains one day. At first, he saw a black haired girl standing at the top of the mountain, looking into the distance. She wore only thin clothes, with no jacket or windbreaker. They talked for a while, and eventually found love. But he still didnt know she was Khione yet. She told him her name was Kristina Snow. Only when Charlotte was born, Kristina disappeared suddenly. He never knew where she went, and started searching for her non stop. But he never found her, until one day, when Charlotte turned twelve, Kristina was suddenly found in the house, wearing the exact same clothes, looking equally young since they met. Only then did she tell him she was a goddess, and said that Charlotte needed to go to camp. Then she said she wasnt coming back anymore. Before all that, when Charlotte went to school, he realised she was dyslexic and was diagnosed with ADHD. So her father homeschooled her, thinking it would be easier. But being isolated at home without anyone her age to talk to, she gradually became antisocial, and did not have many friends. Only her neighbors children were her friends. Back when she is 12, her father was heartbroken to hear that Kristina, or Khione, as he knew now, wasnt going to come back. He kept thinking of her, and even convinced Charlotte that she was a demigod. A satyr came a day after Khione's last visit, and brought her to camp with ther permission of her father. But every year, she came back to visit him. At 45, he was found to have cancer in his brain. It was a spreading tumour, which made him lose his memories. He even forgot who Charlotte was, when she was 13. Charlotte was sad, and terrified, but still looked after him for 5 years, when he died while sleeping. Charlotte had again lost one of the only people she could talk to. She didnt have many friends at camp because her mother was Khione.

-Preferred weapons: Sword :) She is uses her personal sword.

-Magical Items: Her silver snowflake pendant necklace can be transformed into a sword when she detaches the pendant with a tug. When she loses it, or when she isnt using it, it reappears as a pendant hanging on the chain of her necklace.

-Affiliation: Gods. Khione, the goddess of snow.

-Anything Else: Nope. You've got it all. Oh! If you are going to have romance in your story it'll be great! Char needs someone who can help her out of her lonely, isolated spot.

* * *

**Hades: (NeverForgiveOrForget) **

-Name: Ace Fitzgerald Ashford

-Nicknames: Ash,Gerald (hates that) and Aussie (annoyed by that)

-Age: 17

-Godly/Titan Parent: Hades,God of the Underworld

-Appearance: 6'2 and 186lbs. Pitch black hair with streaks of red highlights. He has icy blue eyes and a fit and athletic build. He has two piercings on his left ear and a lip piercing on his bottom lip. He has the cutest (according to the Aphrodite cabin) and deepest dimples. People (mostly girls) loves to poke it whenever they can. (To which he gets annoyed at). He's a cross between a punk and skater. Black or white v-necks or t-shirts with jeans or cargo shorts,black highcut Vans and a black leather jacket or black hoodie with a black snapback that says DO OR DIE in red letters. (This is just the overall appearance i use)

~Hair: Pitch black with streaks of red highlights. It's usually messy but tameable.

~Eyes: Icy blue eyes that looks like it would suck out your soul and send it to the Underworld the hard way.

~Build: Fit and Athletic

~Skin Tone: Pale but more on the tan side

~Facial Features: Greek nose (but not pointy),his face is defined,a strong jaw line,he has think lips with a piercing on the bottom lip. He has two piercings on his left ear and the cutest (according to the Aphrodite cabin) and deepest dimple that people often poke.

~Usual Clothing: He's a cross between a punk and skater. Dark colored v-necks or t-shirts with jeans or cargo shorts,black highcut Vans and a black sleeveless leather jacket or black hoodie with a black snapback that says DO OR DIE in red letters

~Ethnicity/ies: Australian

~Other:

-Personality: At first,it would look like he wan't to kill you painfully in the most horrific way possible. Which he propbably will if you treat him badly. He doesn't give a single f*** of what people think of him. He's nice guy if you get to know him. He's really sweet and caring under all that and loves to have fun. He's really carefree and doesn't like to be responsible. (Although when needed he is)  
Fun, funny,optimistic and sarcastic(which is weird for a son of Hades, but meh) Gets along great with esn't lose his temper easily but if he does you better run and hide because he's gonna get you! Shy at first but once you get to know him all Hades breaks meone who wants to live life to the fullest and isn't afraid to take d he acts coldly to people he hates or is just plain annoying. (Again,overall personality i use)

~Negative Traits: He sometimes scares the little children (ages 6-10) because of hos aura of death. He can be sadistic when talking about violence and death related stuff (which is why him and the Ares cabin get along). He's also careless. Like,he does actions first and thinks about the consequences later.

~Positive Traits: He's dependable. If someone asks him for a favor,he makes sure that he does it. He's optimistic. He turns even the worst situations and tries to make people see the bright side. He's sweet. He's like a personal care machine. He's cares about people he likes and always tries to keep them happy.

~Weaknesses: His friends and family when they're in danger,losing people he cares about,watching helplessly from the sidelines,long ranged combat,wrath of his Father and he has automatonophobia

~Strengths: His powers,skills,close combat and encouragments.

~Likes:Scaring people,stunts,parkour,sports,fighting,training,people he cares about and quality time with friends.

~Dislikes: Overly preppy people,ranged combat,snobby and conceited brats and the color pink

~Other: Demigod Abilities: Necromancy,Umbrakinesis,Control over some Underworld monsters and Dark only got them when Hades talked to him. It only developed when he practiced the time he was getting to camp

-Fears: Losing people because of what he did,dying without purpose and if people find out about his darkest secret. (He r*** two of his classmates for fun.) And being looked differently because of it. He's also afraid to love and then just mess up.

-Fatal Flaw: Holding grudges. That's why he tries not to get mad much.

-History: His Mom and Hades met at a funeral. The funeral was his grandmother's and he wasn't exactly sure why Hades was there. They ended up in McDonalds and long story short,Ace was conceived. Born and grew up in Brisbane, was always the odd one out there so he used it to an advantage. He always uses his skills and try to get people to like or atleast notice him. Of course it would end up with him getting laughed at and sad. That continued for 13 years until his Mom Julie married his Stepdad Colton. His Stepdad got transferred to London for his work so they moved. He was having the time of his life there. He wasn't judged by other people but of course it would end. He was never really favoured by the Fates so after spending 2 years in London,they got moved to Sydney again. People couldn't believe that he was the same loser that they made fun of. He was more fit and his features were more accurate. People started treating him differently and it sickened him. One day,he got kidnapped by three women. They claimed to be Alecto,Megaera and Tisiphone and they were ordered by Hades to take him to the Underworld. He didn't believe it at first but when the three sprouted wings he didn't argue or fight back. He was taken to the Underworld where he met Hades and learned that Hades was his Father. Hades explained what he was and about the Gods. He left the Underworld with newfound powers,more knowledge and Twin Stygian Iron was sent back home and talked to his Mom about what happened. His Mother apologized and sent him off to camp. And believe it or not,he got there by boat. He didn't get blasted before he knew who he really is,and he doesn't get blasted now.

-Preferred Weapons: Swords and daggers.

-Magical Items: He has twin Stygian Iron swords that turns into shiny black boomerangs. It's magical,yes. The blades itself has the ability to take the energy from enemies strenght,slowly weakening them and giving Ace a bigger chance of killing them (or atlest beating them)

-Affiliation: I prefer Gods. But please PM if you want me to be by the Titans. I could change the history.

-Anything Else: His accent is strong from being born in Australia and lived in London. It only gets more strong when he talks to fast or is rambling. He also likes the Hermes,Apollo and Ares cabin for being reckless,fun and risk takers.

* * *

**Typhon: (Winx Club and W.I.T.C.H. Fan ) **

-Name: Keira Blake

-Nicknames: "Typhon's Spawn" might be in consideration, but Keira doesn't care. You could call her anything you want and she won't get affected by it.

-Age: 17

-Godly/Titan Parent: Typhon (I know, not an Olympian. Not even a Titan. But there's a reason to why she's a child of Typhon. Don't worry.)

-APPEARANCE

~Hair: Keira has jet-black hair with white streaks symmetrically divided until they reach the top of her ears. Usually, it's tied in a braid, but a few loose strands (especially the white ones) always manage to escape the tie and frequently fall down in front of her face, making Keira habitually blow it off.

~Eyes: Generally, she has gold eyes with flecks of silver and bronze, almond shaped and slightly angled upwards (emphasis on slightly. I'm trying to say that it's not really that noticeable). But when she uses her powers they turn into pure, void black, with no whites included.

~Build: She is rather lean and athletic, with a height of 5'8. Keira never bothered to check her weight, although it was hinted that she is light-weighted. She has fast and agile movement, being able to climb trees with little effort, yet she can somehow be easily exhausted when forced to do activities that require the exert of extreme force (such as lifting, pushing or pulling heavy objects, etc.)

~Skin Tone: Her skin is generally light brown, but when extremely angered, it turns into red, signifying her heritage as a child of Typhon.

~Facial Features: Her ears are noticeably pointy, like an elf's, and some people couldn't ignore the fact that it could twitch. She has strong jaws and a sharp set of teeth, with a tongue that could secretly stretch itself to a meter long. These are inherited from her father, Typhon. Her lips are thin and pale, and the tips show a noticeable curve when she smiles. Keira's nose is rather small and pointy. The shape of her face is visibly oval.

~Usual clothing: Keira is mainly seen wearing her signature blue denim jacket, and is never seen without it. Under her denim jacket are plain t-shirts that sport neutral colors such as grey, brown, black and white. She also has an assortment of combat boots accompanied by jeans and sometimes leggings.

~Ethnicity/ies: Her mother is said to be of Latin American descent, but it is not quite clear to what ethnicity Keira lies in, even if she is shown to be fluent in speaking Spanish, Italian, Gaelic, Welsh and Filipino (oh, and obviously, English).

~Other: None.

-Personality: Keira is mainly known to be a sly and clever person, doing tricky and very deceptive schemes that confuse others. She never admits to which side she is on, whether it's on the gods' side or on the Titans, but is clearly shown helping both of them, like a double agent. Keira is rather unpredictable and cannot be easily trusted, but she always finds ways to acquire the deepest of secrets and use it against someone. Basically, she loves blackmailing and manipulating people. She has a sharp intuition and analyzes situations very carefully. Keira tends not to participate in battle, but knows when to take immediate act. Since she was raised in Tartarus (see history), Keira's mind is filled with curiosity about Earth and its society. She is shown to be quite observant and open to new things, especially on topics concerning human psychology. She thinks differently from others, nearly lacking common sense and somehow doing things in unexpected ways. Keira cannot be easily affected by taunts and insults and laughs it off easily. She takes even the most heaviest of issues too lightly and can be ignorant of the things that are unnecessary. Keira tends to appear and disappear if she wants to, only approaching if she is going to say something important. She seemingly enjoys confusing people, as it tends to 'rise up the action and mystery inside them'. Not much is known about her past except for the fact that she was raised in Tartarus, and she tends to keep it that way. Keira never enjoyed her years inside the pit of Tartarus, and she admits that it wasn't that fun growing up in hell. She rarely gets melancholy and sad, or barely shows any negative emotions at all. But then, at the same time, she's not always smiling and being happy and optimistic and all of those things. Rather, she keeps her cool and talks casually even in the most dangerous of situations.

~Negative Traits: She is very unpredictable and cannot be relied to keep secrets. Keira tends to take heavy issues too lightly, ignoring the fact that it must be taken seriously. People tend to misunderstand her messages, as she talks in a confusing way all the while seemingly enjoying it. She is very manipulative, and has ways of blackmailing people.

~Positive Traits: She is very sly and clever, using trickery to get what she wants. Keira never gets affected by even the most offending of insults and merely laughs it off. She is known to be very curious of Earth's civilization and is very observant and open minded.

~Weaknesses:  
- Too neutral  
- Too fickle  
- She sucks at running  
- Gets exhausted a few seconds after starting to push or lift a heavy object  
- Cannot fight properly in aerial combat  
- Has little knowledge of geography, although she could identify where some famous landmarks are located.  
- Damon, her rather critical young brother who sees a fault in even the smallest of acts.

~Strengths:  
- Very deceptive and tricky  
- Can climb trees and mountains easily  
- An excellent swordfighter

~Likes:  
- Human psychology  
- Deceptive schemes  
- Pretty much everything concerning Earth's civilization  
- Watching two sides battle one another

~Dislikes:  
- Too much light  
- Children of Zeus  
- Cockroaches and it's near relatives  
- Bees (they stung her once)

~Other: None

-Fears:  
- Heights  
- Getting blind  
- She has katsaridaphobia (fear of cockroaches)  
- She has apiphobia (fear of bees)

-Fatal Flaw: Fickle and neutral. She changes sides too much, or doesn't help either side of a conflict or disagreement, only watching.

-History: Her mother, Rowena Blake, a demigod daughter of Athena, fell down the pits of Tartarus after venturing on a quest. There, she met Typhon, who was known to have been imprisoned in Tartarus during the events of TLO. Their relationship was like Beauty and the Beast. Rowena came to realize that not all monsters are bad. She gradually fell in love with the Father of Monsters, did the deed and voila! Keira Blake is born. Typhon resented his human daughter, expecting her to look like a monster like he did. Rowena and Keira lived with Damasen, who was like a father figure to Keira. Basically, the child was raised, trained and taught in hell for 8 years until the Doors of Death opened for some unknown reason. This prompted Rowena and Keira to escape Tartarus and approach the upper world of the mortals. They ended up in the streets of Manhattan, but Rowena died after giving birth to another child of Typhon, Damon. Keira and Damon lived in the streets of Manhattan for 5 years until they found shelter in an abandoned mansion in the forest. They both rebuilt it and currently live inside it. Monsters are very welcome inside their house, as Typhon is the Father of Monsters.

-Preferred weapons: Keira has a scimitar that is made of drakon bone and forged by Damasen himself.

-Magical Items: None.

-Affiliation: As I said, she is rather neutral. She'd be on the gods' side one moment and be on the Titan's side a second later.

-Anything else: Damon, her younger brother, looks more like Typhon, having blood-red skin, two horns situated just above his ears, pure-black eyes and sharp, gleaming teeth. And yet he still shows off a charming and handsome physique. He follows his older sister everywhere and hides himself using the Mist. :)

* * *

**Keep sending me characters! XD **


	3. Last Characters

**Here are the last 5 chosen OC's!**

**I'll try to post a chapter at least once a week, but with sports in school it won't happen as often as I like. **

**Also I would like to thank everyone who applied, your OC's may not get a POV, but I may still use them as extra characters.**

* * *

**So here is the list of the 10 Characters, the oracle, plus my OC's that will have a POV in the story: **

** -**Riley Kramer (Oracle, mortal)

/~/~/

-Tara Evander (Apollo)

-Leonata Isabella Olivieri (Selene)

-Charlotte Lace (Khione)

-Keira Blake (Typhon)

-Zia Jay Reed (Mnemosyne)

-Cleo Honeyman (Tethys)

/~/~/

-Ace Fitzgerold Ashford (Hades)

-Drey Datario (Ares)

-Jose Sanjas (Hephaestus)

-Quinn Peterson (Prometheus)

-Chase Keldheart (Hermes)

-Alec Smith (Athena)

-William Harrison (Zeus)

* * *

**Ares: (Xy-Guy) **

Name: (Full name) Drey Datario

-Nicknames: Drey

-Age: (between 13-18) 17

-Godly/Titan Parent: Ares

-Appearance: (Be very descriptive!) Drey has a strong jaw, slightly crooked nose, slightly slanted eyes, and always bears an agitated look. (I guess he's "cute." I'm bad at truly describing someone)

~Hair: Brown

~Eyes: Hazel

~Build: Slightly better than average

~Skin Tone: Pale

~Facial Features: (nose, face shape, lips, etc) A really small one centimeter X shaped scar under the corner of his left eye, strong facial features, slightly crooked nose (the top of his nose sticks out a little bit more than the rest of his nose) slightly slanted eyes.

~Usual Clothing: Dark Red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, short heeled grey socks, black running sneakers.

~Ethnicity/ies: German

~Other: N/A

-Personality: (Descriptive) Drey has a heart of black iron that encases his heart of gold. Drey usually likes to put himself off as a rude and impolite b*** that revels in other people's misery. Realistically, he helps people against his own will and with a friendly grumble under his breath. If witnessed by others, he will usually claim he did it for his own benefit. Even though the random act of kindness he just pulled never will.

Even though Drey is a contradiction of himself, he tends to avoid crowds. Usually claiming that human contact isn't for him. Yet he will be found later helping an elderly woman cross the street much to his chagrin and annoyance.

~Negative Traits: (At least 3 sentences)  
Drey is a boy who likes to stick to his choices. He is as stubborn as an Ox and doesn't want to be changed. This leads to his very short temper to rupture and his rage to burst and he will come out swinging.

~Positive Traits: (At least 3 sentences)  
When hos trust is earned, Drey is reluctantly loyal to his friends. He would do anything to save them and shield those from harm. As cliche as it is, his fighting potential is reason enough to keep him around.

~Weaknesses: (More than 4)  
-Doesn't think, jumps the gun.  
-Can be outsmarted  
-Easy to anger  
-Never wants help which can prove fatal when he tries to take on things bigger than him and fails. Only rarely does he win an outmatched battle...  
~Strengths: (Less than 6)  
-High Strength  
-Speed  
-Experience  
-Unusual weapon that he is great with.

~Likes: Training, adrenaline pulsing battle, loudness, fighting, spicy foods.

~Dislikes: Silence, sitting around, being idle.

~Other: N/A

-Fears: Being humiliated or rendered helpless

-Fatal Flaw: Blood Rage (attacks without direction if pushed to the brink, will attack anyone or anything he sees)

-History: (Explain why they are the way they are now, no less than a paragraph)Drey was unusual. It started with the exclusion of those around him and the death of his father. When he was five years old his goddess mother and father never agreed on much. Lyssa's anger usually involved with Frank being flown across rooms. But he still loved her none the less. Until she took it too far one day. With her raging fury at it's peak, Frank threatened to take Drey away from her unless she calmed herself so they can talk. Her rage boiled over, which made her throw him out the apartment window which happened to be on the sixth floor. Frank died that day and Lyssa had no room to take care of him. Drey was taken into child services and lived multiple orphanages and foster homes, being rejected for his anger issues. At age twelve, he had a run in with his first monster. A monster sent to recruit him. Drey rejected the giant as war didn't sound like his place at the time. The giant had no other choice then to take him by force. He morphed into his form at Drey's school and tried to kidnap him. This is were he found his "gift." In his anger, he unintentionally morphed his hand into a very long, large, and intimidating claw. The giant swung at him which caused his anger to boil over. Drey went into a blood rage and slaughtered the monster leaving no trace of it. His rage ended only for the mortals to witness him and try to take him into custody. He escaped and was on the run for two years. At age fourteen, he was found again by Luke's recruiters and with no other choice, accepted and has been apart of Luke's army ever since. Drey has slaughtered many demigods in his service earning him Luke's title "Bane of the Gods." Drey was sixteenwhen Luke's demigods were brought back to the camp. Drey still has an untrust of all the "goodies" and keeps them at a distance.

-Preferred Weapons: His claw ( Right arm morphs into a series of red veiny and muscle like skin while his fingers and thumb turns into long seven inch blades that can cut throw armor and steel.)

-Magical Items: (If there are any, and no more than 3) N/A

-Affiliation: (Titans or Gods) Gods (Converted from Titans)

-Anything Else: Drey has a high Endurance, he can and will fight a battle until he wins or drops from exhaustion.

* * *

**Hephaestus: (aquaian525) **

-Name: Jose Sanjas

-Nickname: Mr. Cool guy or repair boy, I don't care which

-Age: 15 and a half

-Godly parent: Hephaestus

-Appearance:

~Hair: Black, messy, and not that long

~ Eyes: wide and brown

~ Build: He some arm and leg muscle but not the muscliest guy, around 5"8' not all bulky but kinda skinny

~Skin Tone: a deep tan

~Facial features: roundish nose, skinny face, brown/pink lips that are average he has a round shaped head, round ears, a small but wide nose, his lips are more of a brown color, his face also has a deep tan color to it, he has some pimples on his face but not a lot, his face also has scar on his forehead, gotten from the quest he failed at, but it's usually covered by his hair

~Usual clothing: Black jacket over a dark blue shirt, jeans, and some heat resistant gloves for metal working

~Ethnicity: Hispanic

~Other: none

-Personality: quiet, antisocial, and talks to himself a lot. He is a guy who avoids people and doesn't talk much, he doesn't like being a leader, because he is always worrying and can never make decisions, and is a terrible public speaker, with his social anxiety and terrible talking skills, he talks very quickly, so people can't understand him and sometimes make fun of him for it. When he is alone, he acts very different, he rants, mumbles, and pretty much talk to himself a lot, just going on and on about random things and going on rants about anything. He mostly try's to avoid people and doesn't have any friends anywhere, he doesn't follow a schedule and just goes to four places at camp, his bunk when he wants to read a book, during the day, he is always at the forge (or at night if working on a important project), at night, he trains with his sword and shield, and he goes to eat, eating silently. He is emotional and also has problems expressing his thoughts or emotions.

~Negative traits: Firstly he is not much of a talker with very few exemptions, but talks to himself a lot. He worrys a lot, always thinking about the worst and let's fear rule him. Doesn't like people and avoids them, rather be alone then be in a conversation.

~Positive traits: When you actually get on his talkative side, he becomes a good friend, trying to make his friends do their best and tries to keep them in good spirits. He is constantly thinking about things and ideas and how to do stuff, making him smart. Although he is a worrywart, he try's too keep others worry free even when he is scared to death

~Weaknesses: although he is a son of Hephaestus, he is terrible with machines and small devices. Always thinks down on himself, thinking that he is less than what he actually is. He is both a terrible leader and speaker, and is terrible at making decisions

~Strengths: good sword fighter because he constantly trains. Although he is a terrible leader, he is a amazing follower, always trying to make his leader impressed with him. Amazing blacksmith, making powerful tools and weapons for demigods.

~Other: none

-Likes: tacos, forges, being alone, long midnight walks, nature

-Dislikes: people, conversations, scary movies, seeing friends in pain or sadness

-Fears: Heights, opening himself to others again

-Fatal flaw: thinks that he is weaker and useless although he isn't

-History: Jose ran from home when he was eight because his mom was a successful CEO of a car manufacturing company and wouldn't pay him a time of day. While he was running he was found by a satyr he was taken to camp half blood. He became friends with a son of Apollo and daughter of Hermes. After being at camp for a few months, they were chosen to go on a quest. Sadly though, they failed, and he was the only survivor Jose got slightly over their deaths but didn't make any more friends or liked being with people, and he had a massive scar on his back to always haunt him.

-Preferred Weapons: a short sword made with celestial bronze, crafted by him, a shield made with celestial bronze, has a habit of throwing it at people kinda like captain America, the sword is called sorrow, and the shield is called regret, or you could name them something else if you want the names to be less depressing.

-Magic items: a magic sack that holds everything he needs to repair weapons and armor, contains spare imperial hold and celestial bronze, it comes back to him and and fit anything in there

-Affiliation:Gods

-Anything Else: none

* * *

**Mnemosyne: (Cookiecoolcat) **

-Name: Zia Jay Reed

-Age: 14 1/2

-Godly/ Titan Parent: Mnemosyne

-Appearance:

~Hair: Short brown curly hair, purple streaks in it

~Eyes: Swirling brown and blue (Like her mom Mnemosyne)

~Build: 5'5, skinny, and kind of weak

~Skin tone: Dark tan

~Facial features: Slightly pointed nose, roundish face, thin pale lips, scar across her lips

~Usual clothing: Band shirts(AcDc, Monster and Men, ect) or Camp shirt, loose fitting jeans (Never wears shorts), brown or black combat boots, brown leather gloves with the fingers cut out(Covers the scars on hands), and a gold wire necklace

~Ethnicity/ies: Mexican American

~Other: none

-Personality: Acts mean when your first around her, but once she gets too know you shes actually very nice, always seems to be watching, is calm in almost all situations, kind of a "know it all" when it comes to history

~Negative traits: Never seems to care about anything, extreme hatred of Poseidon children, holds a grudge for a long time.

~Positive traits: Loyal, Wont lie to you, clever

~Weakness: angers easily, weak with spear and bow, is slightly deaf in her left ear

~Strengths: Good with magic weapons, awesome with throwing spikes, good with a sword

~Likes: quite places, reading, cats, anything that has to do with history

~Dislikes: Loud people, dogs, pranksters

~Other: Would like to have more than one friend

-Fears: Heights,spiders,deathly afraid of water

-Fatal Flaw: Extreme loyalty(even if on the bad side), and protectiveness

-History: Her, father, stepmother, and brothers were on a yacht near the coast. They yacht hit a reef, taring a hole in its side. As the yacht was going down it was pulling them down too. She clawed at the coral trying to keep from being pulled down(thats how she got the scars on her hands), She was the only on to survive. A few months later she joined Camp

-Preferred weapons: Short swards, daggers, throwing spikes

-Magical Items: Its a a feather pen, when you draw a shape, say a circle, the inside of the circle becomes clear and you can see whats on the other side of the wall.

-Affiliation: Titans

-Anything else: none

* * *

**Hermes: (grimbutnotalways) **

-Name: Chase keldheart

-Age: 16

-Godly/titan parent: Hermes

-Appearance:

~Hair: His hair is black, and shaggy.

~Eyes: Ocean blue

~Build: Tall and skinny

~Skin tone: Tan-ish? A little more on the white side.

~Facial features: Sharp chin, A gaunt face, and while this isn't permanent it might as well be he smiles a lot.

~Usual clothing: Black running shoes, Black cargo pants, a black shirt, and a red leather jacket.

~Ethnicity: White

~Other: none

-Percy-nality (see what I did there? heh, cause Percy and nality okay I'm sorry.)

~Negative: Chase is extremely reckless. He doesn't plan anything because he has a short attention span. He isn't serious even when he probably should be. He always tries to help with others problems and while this helps him in some situations it also makes him extremely annoying and intrusive. However he does have a serious problem with anyone who thinks they are better than anyone else, particularly authority figures.

~Positive: He is a very happy person and people often find his happiness infectious. He is quick to react so if a situation changes quickly he will be the first to act. He may not act correctly but he will do something. Speaking of doing something, Chase has never been one to stand by. He will always help even if you don't want his help.

~Weaknesses: He is reckless, If you constantly shoot him down and try to make him depressed he will break, He is easy to persuade, He isn't very strong physically or mentally, He can't swim.

~Strengths: he is fast, he has great aim, and he is wonderful at annoying and distracting people.

~Likes: Laughing, Making others laugh, Making people in power look like idiots in front of large crowds.

~Dislikes: People in power, Depression, Others being depressed.

~Other: none

-Fears: Water, Confinement

-Fatal flaw: Recklessness

-History: He grew up moving all over. His mom to her credit had always kept Pierce but she was always changing jobs and places. The most time Pierce ever spent anywhere was when his mom and he were in the circus. He had thrown knives at his mom and although they were close they never hit his mother. Pierce had made friends there as well. The lion tamers daughter and the strong mans son was the group he was with. He convinced his mom to stay a couple of times but eventually he was forced to leave. After that he never got to attached to anyone. His mother also had a new man every time she moved. Some of them tried to get along with Pierce and some didn't. Either way they ended up being dumped. Pierce took to just doing whatever he wanted and then leaving. He often taunted and pulled pranks on cops to get chased. He was lucky enough to never be caught.

-Preferred weapon: Throwing knives

-Magical items: None

-Affiliation: Gods

* * *

**Prometheus: (TrueCharacter) **

-Name: Quinn Peterson

-Nicknames: Brain Boy (He doesn't really enjoy being called this, but is glad that it isn't really an insult)

-Age: 15

-Godly/Titan Parent: Prometheus

-Appearance: His dad drilled it into his head while he was young that he should always keep his hair short and tidy, so he still does to this day. His grey eyes are only framed by his rectangle shaped, wire-rimmed glasses at night because Chiron finally convinced him to get contacts (Quinn had had some near scrapes due to them falling off), but if you look at older pictures of him from the time he was 12, you'll see them. Quinn is currently five foot nine, but hopes to get up to six foot by the time he stops growing. He keeps his clothing comfortable and functional, allowing him to be able to quickly select clothing in the morning, or if there's a surprise attack in the night, unlike some other boys he knows *cough* Aphrodite guys *cough*.

~Hair: Quinn's hair is dirty blond in color, he keeps it short and neat.

~Eyes: His eyes are a light silvery grey color. They seem to darken to almost black when he gets angry, though.

~Build: Quinn is built tall and wiry, like his dad. He is 5 foot 9 inches tall and weighs 141 lbs. He has some muscle, but it isn't pronounced.

~Skin Tone: He has naturally pale skin, but he has gained a slight tan from spending most of his time outside at camp.

~Facial Features: Quinn has a nose that fits well on his oval shaped face. He has a thin sprinkle of freckles across his nose. His lips are somewhere right in between full and thin. You will often see him smiling.

~Usual Clothing: Quinn usually wears his Camp Half-Blood tee with a pair of blue jeans and an old pair of hiking boots. He never forgets to wear his camp necklace, and will sometimes wear shorts in the summer, or a hoodie in the winter.

~Ethnicity/ies: American

~Other: None.

-Personality: Quinn is a nice person to be around. He tries really hard to be kind to others and respect their opinions. He is very helpful, honest, and loyal. He would give anything to defend the younger campers. Quinn doesn't really enjoy talking about his past, but he's moved on. He found a new start at camp that he desperately needed. Some of his best friends in camp come from his own cabin, and he loves every minute he spends with them. He really dislikes most Ares campers. They have shown a pattern of getting on his nerves.  
He enjoys helping plan assaults for capture the flag and always loves the feeling of being successful in a battle. He really doesn't like cussing or people who try to change who he is. He has his values and won't back down from them. He always gets antsy before he does anything dangerous, and has found that taking a deep breath and clearing his head help calm down what some of the older campers call battle jitters.  
Quinn really doesn't get sarcasm. He takes people a little too literally than he should, but his "siblings" have been trying to help him improve. He's gotten to know a lot of the other year rounders and you can sometimes catch him trying to name everyone he passes as he walks through camp. He has made a habit of talking to Chiron daily, even if he just says hello. Quinn has found that he is great at archery and he practices on the archery range all the time. He wishes that he knew his dad better, but understands that he's busy with her duties. He hopes he notices him and what he's done.

~Negative Traits: Quinn tends to get nervous around new people. He also has a hard time adjusting to new situations and staying strong under pressure. He also tends to take people too literally, which leads to him not understanding sarcasm (unless they're being really obvious), and taking some offense when he really shouldn't.

~Positive Traits: Quinn is a very loyal and trustworthy person. He is honest (which can cause some problems), consistent, and he tries his best to be nice to those he comes in contact with (Ares kids tend to get on his nerves though). He is also cares a lot about the younger and newer campers, and protects them if need be.

~Weaknesses: He has difficulty understanding sarcasm, he can get distracted fairly easy, he is impulsive and often forgets to think when in a tight situation, he has a hard time keeping his emotions in check (he tries to but up a strong face, but sometimes it just collapses), and he is always afraid of offending nice people with whatever he says.

~Strengths: Quinn knows who he is and stays true to his values. He also is a great strategist, often spotting weaknesses or opportunities other people miss. He has at least some skill with all weapons so he is able to use what's on hand to his advantage, and he is very loyal to his friends. Lastly, he is not a quitter. If he decides to do something, he'll do it, even if he has to work until his brain explodes.

~Likes: Quinn likes reading (it is hard to find good novels in Ancient Greek), clean humor, training with his half siblings, archery, doing arts and crafts during free time, people who are kind to others, his dad(even though he's never met him, he can tell he cares and has come to peace with the fact that he can't be around), Chiron, nymph made barbecue, and Fourth of July.

~Dislikes: Quinn hates profanity, people who try to change him ("I'm the only person who can decide what I'll be, so don't try to take away my ability to direct my life."), bullies, his stepdad, the Ares cabin, falling off the lava wall, eating fish, disorganized spaces (he only fixes them if they're his), and monsters.

~Other: Quinn isn't super interested in dating yet, but when he is interested, he will look for a girl who is nice to other people, has a good sense of humor, and doesn't really care about what other people think about her looks.  
(Also, be prepared for a long history section.)

-Fears: Quinn is afraid of his stepmom (he swears she has it in for him), betrayal, offending friends, and zombies.

-Fatal Flaw: He expects too much of himself. He mentally beats himself up over mistakes, even if they're small.

-History: (Explain why they are the way they are now, no less than a paragraph) When Quinn was brought to his mother (Marsha Peterson), on March 11, his mom's first reaction was utter bewilderment. She didn't know why he had a baby on his doorstep. There was a note from Prometheus with Quinn that explained everything to her, but she didn't believe a single word of it (She'd met Prometheus while working toward an engineering degree in college, and they had dated for a little while. When he left after finals she quickly got over her, and thought nothing of it.) She took Quinn in anyway, believing that no child should be left on the streets, even if their supposed father was (in his mind) delusional.

When Quinn was three, his mom married a man named Alex. He adored Quinn for the first year or so, but then they had her own child, a gorgeous baby boy with dark hair and brown eyes. Theu named him Kevin and Quinn was promptly shunted away. He tried to help with the new baby, but Alex wouldn't let him touch his child. He gave Quinn food at meals, but pretty much ignored him the rest of the time. Marsha was only at home over the weekend, and never noticed Alex's negligent behavior, despite Quinn's several tries to expose it. Quinn found ways to play on his own and get himself what he needed without Alex's help (even if he asked he wouldn't do anything).  
When Quinn started kindergarten, he was overjoyed. He was finally able to get out of the house, and he excelled in his class. School was pretty much the only time of day that he liked. He made friends, and had people there that actually cared about him. He started to learn how to read, but his teacher soon found that it was not his forte. She mentioned this on his progress report. His mom took him to a doctor and Quinn was diagnosed with dyslexia.  
By the time Quinn was eight and Kevin was four, Kevin had found that if he could sneak out of his father's constant attention, he could play with his older brother. They became fast friends after that. They did as much as they could together, but if Alex discovered them, he would promptly pick Kevin up and lock Quinn in his room. Despite this, they were still able to play several fun games under her nose. When Quinn was nine, the family moved to Eugene, Oregon for Marsha's job.  
The two boys were able to keep playing their secret games until Quinn turned 11. He and Kevin had gone out to ride bikes. They were playing space bikes, a game they had invented where the street was an intergalactic road, and they could use the mailbox to create portals to other worlds. They had stopped at the mailbox and Kevin was "punching in the portal code for home" when a tall man they didn't recognize came up to them. They stood aside, assuming the man was just there to get his mail, but he didn't budge. Quinn got a feeling that the man was bad news, and that was confirmed when he took a closer look under the brim of the man's hat and saw only one eye.  
He dropped his bike and grabbed Kevin's hand to flee. The started running toward the house. The man followed them. Their next door neighbor noticed the commotion and came running. She quickly pulled a bronze dagger out of her boot and chucked it at the cyclops. She didn't throw it very well, so the hilt just smacked the monster upside the head, but the blow distracted it just enough that she could grab Quinn and start running back to her house. Quinn was shouting that she'd left his brother behind, and that the one eyed man would hurt Kevin. She reassured him that the cyclops wouldn't go after his brother because he was mortal, but after they got inside the door of her house, they found that her assumption was false.  
The cyclops was towering over Kevin, having gone after the easier prey (the cyclops was pretty stupid, because he couldn't tell a demigod from a mortal in close contact with one). Kevin stared in terror at the monster above him, and the cyclops brought his fists down on Kevin's head. The monster left afterward, thinking that he'd killed a demigod. Once the cyclops fled, Quinn's neighbor couldn't hold him back any longer. He ran out to the road and knelt by his half brother. She came up behind him and checked Kevin's pulse, there was none.  
The rest of the day was all a blur, but he did grasp one thing. His stepdad wanted him to get out of the house and leave. He'd gotten his son killed and he wasn't going to put up with him any longer. Quinn's mom tried to calm him, but he didn't relax. He was yelling up a storm so Quinn ran to his room, stuffed some clothes, a blanket, a picture of him, his mom, and Kevin from a fishing trip he'd taken them on a couple years back, and a hoodie into a backpack. Then he left silently.  
He went next door, and the neighbor that saved him earlier brought him inside. She said that her name was Carol, and explained to him the world of Greek gods that he was now a part of. She IMed Chiron and told him what happened. Chiron said that she should get a plane ticket to New York for Quinn ASAP, and that Argus would pick him up at the airport. Quinn spent that night on Carol's couch, tossing and turning as nightmares of the attack filled his head.  
By noon, Quinn was across the country from everything he knew, in a Delphi Strawberries van, on his way to Camp Half-Blood. He was incredibly nervous, and he felt guilt for what happened to his brother. If Carol hadn't taken him, Kevin would probably still be alive. The guilt, however misplaced, was eating him alive.  
Quinn arrived at Half-Blood hill with no problems. He crossed the border with Argus and was taken to the big house to see Chiron. When they found him, the first thing Chiron did was talk over the events of the previous day. Quinn was willing to talk, but reliving the attack wasn't pleasant. He felt a little better after talking over the incident, but the guilt was still there. Soon Chiron was able to get him calm enough to start his orientation. He watched the video, took the tour, and spent a couple nights in the Hermes cabin (not everyone is claimed right away).  
He adjusted to life there, and found friends in fellow campers. When he found that he could read Ancient Greek with ease, he fell in love with it, reading everything he could get his hands on. He found that he did well in training, especially in archery. He went to Chiron every day and talked about everything. Chiron quickly became a father figure to Quinn.  
Quinn decided to become a year-rounder, remembering his stepdad's words. He has now spent four years at camp and is recognized throughout the cabins for his helpful attitude and protectiveness of the newbies. With Chiron's help, Quinn was able to get over Kevin's death. No one thinks that he has had anything going wrong in his life, but sometimes memories of that day haunt his sleep. He's made a lot of friends at camp, and tries to help out in any way he can. The Head Councilors have found that he is a great person to help strategize for capture he flag. He hasn't contacted his family since he left home. He doesn't enjoy talking about his past, but he has told a few trusted friends. Quinn has never been visited by his dad, though he does catch glimpses of him when they visit Olympus on the Winter Solstice. Quinn has also started keeping at least two drachmas on him at all times. He does this so that if he dies, he'll always be ready with enough payment to take himself and his brother across the Styx.

-Preferred Weapons: Quinn prefers using the bow and arrow, though he always carries a sword on him.

-Magical Items: Just before leaving for camp, Carol gave him a small canister that can produce a steady stream of mist, perfect for sending Iris Messages.

-Affiliation: Gods. No question.

-Anything Else: Nope.

* * *

**Athena: ( .Fire) **

**-**Name: (Full name) Alec Smith

-Nicknames: Owl Brain, Smart Alec

-Age: (between 13-18) 17

-Godly/Titan Parent: Athena

-Appearance: (Be very descriptive!)

~Hair: short military cut light brown hair that never seems to be messy

~Eyes:His eyes are a startling stormy grey that give off a cold demeanor, with a scar going through his eyebrow and ends just above his eye.

~Build: stands at 6' 2" with a muscular build.

~Skin Tone: a slight tan

~Facial Features: (nose, face shape, lips, etc) Alec has an oval face shape with an upturned nose, giving him an aura of royalty or being stuck up, and average size lips. He hardly shows too much emotion, and almost never smiles, but when he does his smile said to be his best feature being straight and white.

~Usual Clothing: the camp t-shirt, with cargo shorts, and his camp neckalce

~Ethnicity/ies: European and America

~Other: none

-Personality: (Descriptive) Alec is very smart, and he knows it. He always points out other people's mistakes, no matter how hard he try's to stop. He acts out with very meticulous plans and is always aware of everything around him, with a great memory and an aptitude for detail. Alec keeps his past to himself, and doesn't trust anyone with his secrets. Despite his hard exterior he can be compassionate and kind, despite his upbringing, but that usually never happens when there are a lot of people around. He gets extremely flustered around girls he likes, and can get quite clumsy as well.

~Negative Traits: (At least 3 sentences) Alec always points out others mistakes. He has a very stoic aura and hardly smiles, mainly due to his upbringing. Lastly, he thinks he can do everything better, thus his fatal flaw.

~Positive Traits: (At least 3 sentences) He is an extremely quick and clever thinker. He is very detail oriented and a good memory. Alec can be kind and compassionate.

~Weaknesses: (More than 4) fear of spiders, being proven wrong, following orders, and not very trusting

~Strengths: (Less than 6) strategics, knife throwing, spears, and swords

~Likes: learning, reading, and has a secret sweet tooth

~Dislikes: stupid people, not knowing the answer, and heights

~Other: none

-Fears: spiders, messing up, not knowing an answer to a problem

-Fatal Flaw: Hubris, deadly pride

-History: (Explain why they are the way they are now, no less than a paragraph) Alec's father, Joseph, was a battle strategist in the military, and raised Alec as if he was in the military. Joseph Brinn never showed any sympathy or compassion to his son, training him to be strong willed and to always think on his feet. When he was 14, his house was attacked by a hellhound. Alec's father knew about Athena and the dangers so he was prepared. He held off the hellhound, with the help of Alec, but things started to turn for the worse when Alec was scratched above his eye (where he got the scar) and his dad got deeply mauled. Alec tricked the hellhound by luring it under an old oak tree and sawing off a giant limb, crushing the monster. His dad's last instructions were to go to camp half-blood, where he has been.

-Preferred Weapons: So far, swords, spears, and bow and arrows. He is working on mastering the other weapons

-Magical Items: (If there are any, and no more than 3) Given to him by his mom during his first day at camp he has a gold pocket watch. Whenever he turns the hour hand to a certain spot it changes into a different weapon. ex: 3 o'clock it becomes a sword, 4 o'clock a spear, etc. It returns to his pocket as a watch after 2 minutes of losing his weapon.

-Affiliation: (Titans or Gods) Gods

-Anything Else: none

* * *

**Tethys: ( .Fire) **

**-**Name: (Full name) Cleo Honeyman

-Nicknames: not sure yet, but open to some

-Age: (between 13-18) 15

-Godly/Titan Parent: Tethys

-Appearance: (Be very descriptive!)

~Hair: Cleo has mid-back length dirty blonde hair with natural beach waves and layers

~Eyes: Almond shaped eyes that are a blue that seem to have the ocean themselves in them

~Build: She stands at 5ft 7in with most of her height coming from her legs, and she has a slender figure.

~Skin Tone: A tan from being in the sun

~Facial Features: (nose, face shape, lips, etc) Cleo has a heart-shaped face and slight dimples in her cheeks. She has smaller lips but straight white teeth, and has a button nose.

~Usual Clothing: the camp t-shirt and jean shorts with flip flops.

~Ethnicity/ies: Caucasian, and Egyptian

~Other: none

-Personality: (Descriptive) Cleo isn't shy, and has no problem meeting new people. She easily gets distracted in thought though, and sometimes even forgets if she is in conversation with anyone. She always has her own ideas, and doesn't really like when others tell her what to do, but she doesn't like being in charge, since she buckles under the pressure. Cleo is a good liar and actor due to having to hide her true parentage.

~Negative Traits: (At least 3 sentences) Cleo can be pretty aloof. She also buckles under pressure, especially in leadership positions. Lastly, she doesn't like following other peoples orders, and can be pretty sassy.

~Positive Traits: (At least 3 sentences) Cleo is a great actor and liar, so she is good at hiding her emotions. She is easygoing and good at meeting new people.

~Weaknesses: (More than 4) claustrophobia, fear of losing her friends, paying attention, and is too trusting

~Strengths: (Less than 6) sword-fighting, speed/agility, swimming, and acting.

~Likes: Water, sword-fighting, eating

~Dislikes: small spaces, people who use others, and snakes

~Other: none

-Fears: claustrophobia, disappointing everyone

-Fatal Flaw: Is too trusting

-History: (Explain why they are the way they are now, no less than a paragraph) Cleo's dad was a surfer in California when he met Tethys. It was all actually part of Tethys' plan, she wanted to have a child to fight for the titans. After she gave birth to Cleo she made sure that her daughter would become a master of her powers and swordsmanship. Tethys would split her time to be with her daughter. Oceanus, Tethys' husband only allowed this due to the future Titan war, but he never liked Cleo. When Cleo was 10 Tethys sent her Camp Half-Blood.

-Preferred Weapons: sword, and she is okay at the bow and arrow

-Magical Items: (If there are any, and no more than 3) none

-Affiliation: (Titans or Gods) unsure, she loves camp, but with her mom being the leader of the new Titan army she feels she has an obligation to her.

-Anything Else: Cleo has control over water

* * *

**Zeus: ( .Fire) **

-Name: (Full name) William Harrison

-Nicknames: Will

-Age: (between 13-18) 17 almost 18

-Godly/Titan Parent: Zeus

-Appearance: (Be very descriptive!)

~Hair: light brown short hair, despite being tidy it is always slightly ruffled

~Eyes: electrifying blue

~Build: stands at 6' 2" and has a muscular build

~Skin Tone: a slight tan

~Facial Features: (nose, face shape, lips, etc) William has a regal nose, and a single dimple on the left side of his cheek. His eyes are stern, but still have kindness in them.

~Usual Clothing: the camp shirt, jeans, and the beaded necklace

~Ethnicity/ies: America

~Other: none

-Personality: (Descriptive)

~Negative Traits: (At least 3 sentences) William feels that the weight of the world is on him, and feels responsible for others mistakes. Being a son of Zeus he feels obligated to save everyone. He also has a bad temper, and can get mad easily.

~Positive Traits: (At least 3 sentences) William is a great leader despite his fears. He is a good sword fighter from training at camp. Will has a strong will and always does what is right, even if it means sacrificing himself.

~Weaknesses: (More than 4) archery, standing on the sidelines, water, and following others orders

~Strengths: (Less than 6) sword fighting, leading, and thinking on a whim.

~Likes: heights, sword fighting, and burgers

~Dislikes: water, failing, and chocolate

~Other: none

-Fears: water, letting everyone down

-Fatal Flaw: Feels he is responsible for everything and would sacrifice himself for his friends.

-History: (Explain why they are the way they are now, no less than a paragraph) William's mom was a national TV weather reporter when she attracted Zeus's attention, Mariam. Zeus never told Mariam about his divinity, but left her with a child. William grew up in New York, and when he was 11 the hydra attacked at school. Zeus gave him a blessing and killed the hydra with a lightning strike, and guided him to camp, where he has been ever since.

-Preferred Weapons: sword and spear

-Magical Items: (If there are any, and no more than 3) A high-school graduation ring with a diamond on it, and when the gem is pushed it turns into a celestial bronze sword, and when it is twisted it changes into a spear.

-Affiliation: (Titans or Gods) Gods

-Anything Else: Will can control lightning, fly, and talk to eagles


	4. Link to the Story

**I'm going to write the first chapter in a separate story thanks to the advice from C. J. Selgas ;). **

**The link for the new story is right here: ** Type fanfiction .net first, then, /story/story_ ?storyid=10664702&chapter=1

**Fanfiction is being lame and won't let me put the URL completely, so if you need to you can just look at my stories. **

* * *

Also, sorry about not posting yesterday, I was planning on posting one chapter a week and that will usually happen on Sunday. Hope you enjoy the first chapter :)


	5. Revisions 1

**Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 have both been revised**

_**Chapter 1**_**-** Mainly grammatical and spelling changes

_**Chapter 2**_**- **Grammatical and spelling changes, along with more detail added**  
**


End file.
